Blessed by the Angels
by Natnatcortizzle
Summary: Nadalia Knight is unnoticed by her classmates, and abused by family. When she goes to the hospital with a injury that nobody cared about, she comes across a group of Shadowhunters with formidable abilities. Danger strikes, but how a muncie like her could she defeat the Greater Demon Orias? Could she be The Chosen One who shall pursue the Flame Katana of the Underworld?
1. Chapter 1: Hospital of Death?

**This is my second fan fiction story, and this one I wrote for myself**

**I had this idea as soon as I woke up and just had to write it down**

**Last year was all about reading, but this year it's about writing**

**Heehee. Is anybody reading this or am I just talking to myself?**

I've always wondered what it would felt like to have my life turned upside down and inside-out. Yeah, but I didn't exactly _wish _for it to come true, just because I thought about it once in a while. I was a HUGE fiction reader with an active imagination and a taste for danger, which was probably got me in trouble in the first place. I was in danger for trillionth time in the past week. In order to know what I mean I would have to start from the beginning. Before I met the race that changed my life forever, and before they met me, who surprisingly changed theirs as well.

"Nadalia you idiot! You've really done it this time!" Precious yelled at me. I swear I could almost see the steam rise from her face. I didn't mean to offend her fandom, being a huge fan of Harry Potter as well, but I was just stating my opinion. Every other day she would wear her wizard robes to my high school, Green Bear High. It was weird, but did _I _ever say anything. _No!_

I shrugged my shoulders and raised my hands in the air, "I'm sorry. All I'm saying is that I think Harry Potter would have had a harder time killing Voldemort if he hadn't been blessed with his mom's love."

Precious didn't seem to hear me. All she did was stare at me in deep anger. I think what I said next really threw her off the line. "He would have been dead as a baby if his mother hadn't loved him in the first place."

That's when Precious launched, knocking me off my feet and causing me to sprawl on the floor. Whether she actually meant to hurt me I would never know, but when I tired to get up I fell flat face on the dirt beneath me. "Holy shit, Precious, you broke my ankle."

Precious started down at me, still angry, but I knew she didn't want to get in trouble for spraining my ankle. After looking down on me for a few more seconds, she took off running. _Ah, holy crap it hurts like a—_I winced. I was going to have to go to the hospital soon, because I could feel myself starting to loose unconsciousness.

My mom was at work, like always, and my dad was somewhere in the US trying to find a job. I lost my phone months ago and hadn't bothered getting a new one, but now a cell phone seemed like a good idea.

I glanced down at my ankle and almost revisited my lunch, which I, for the most part, did not feel like seeing again. It was definitely _not _in the write position, facing a little more towards the left side than the write. It was swollen, and bruised, and I didn't even want to know how much pain I'd be in if I wasn't in shock.

I inhaled a deep breath and wrapped my hand around my ankle. I was thankful for all of those medical comedies that I watched that encouraged me to dream of becoming a doctor, because along with those dreams I had bought some medical books with the money I had scraped up from my savings.

I pulled. "AHHHHH, SHIT!" If I hadn't been on an abandoned street side where my house lay, I would have probably scared a bunch of people. I stood up shakily and limped over to the nearest bus stop. I would have to ask them to ride me to the hospital, because although I set my ankle I would need it splinted. I would take some money from my mom's secret account to pay for my medical bills. She had a gambling addiction that she would always throw aside, saying _she _was the one bringing in the money.

The bus pulled over five minutes later, and my ankle had become numb with the pain. The doors opened when the I noticed it was a different bus driver than my usual one, and this one didn't seem to like me very much. She had frown lines that had probably appeared from her job of being a bus driver. I had seen how people treated the bus drivers in my neighborhood and I knew exactly why she didn't like me at first sight.

If she knew me she would know that the driver before me was my closest friend, although he was older than me by twenty years we got along. No. He wasn't my closest friend. He was the only person I could _consider _a friend. "You got a dollar?" she asked in the most nasally voice imaginable.

"Yes, hold on a second please." I slipped my hand in my jean pocket and instead pulled out a year old wrapper. Checking everywhere, from my greenish-blue sweatshirt to the bottom of my combat boots, for any sign of loose change I sighed in defeat. "Are you sure you can't make an exception? I must have left the rest of my money at home."

I knew the real reason for my shortage of money was that I simply had none, but if she found out I couldn't pay back, she would surely not let me on the bus. That is why I liked Jeremy better, because he actually snuck me on the bus for free. He had always taken me to school on the rainiest days when I couldn't walk, and he probably liked me more than my own family.Was he the one who saved me from my pit of loneliness? I don't know, but I sure wished he were here. He was more of a father than both of my parents combined.

The old lady stared down at me in pity, and then shut the door in my face. I knew I needed to see a doctor as soon as possible or my ankle would be screwed up for good. The engines started and the bus started to inch forward, when out of instinct I jumped onto the back of the bus and clung onto the back of bus' rails. When the bus went to full speed that's when I came to the realization of my stupidity. _What the hell was I thinking!_

Supporting my self with my good foot and my hands, I couldn't believe I was still able to stay on the bus without flying off and becoming road kill. If I hadn't tested my strength daily I probably would have. Every night I would sneak in to the school gym and practice with weights, and ran.

I loved to run because I could just let everything go. I almost felt as if I could run away from my life as a whole. I stayed fit because it was almost as if I _expected _my mom to disown me. Being fifteen year old girl in the streets is dangerous so I knew I had to be ready.

The bus was coming to a stop, and to my relief it's first stop was the Community Saver's Hospital. I sprang off the stopping bus onto one foot, and hopped my way to the hospital door. Hearing laughs somewhere in front of me I turned to see who they were. It was a group of three kids, who looked around to be my age.

They had their gray hoodies up, uniformed, and hands shoved in their black jean pockets. One of the boys glanced back and watched me carefully, ignoring the fact that I was staring right back. He shrugged and looked back to the hospital ahead, and faster than a blink of an eye they had disappeared through the Emergency Room door.

They had probably seen her jump off the back of the bus, when those three had gotten off themselves. _Laugh all you want because I got a free ride, _I thought, entering the hospital myself. There was something about the three teens that bothered me deep inside. The way they moved so gracefully and silently, and no one seemed to notice them when the walked through the door.

I dismissed it as my head being overly cautious as usual and slowly made my way over to the front desk. "Excuse me?" I ask, "I need some help."

The lady at the counter was talking on the phone, but from her conversation I could tell she was not talking to a patient. "_I know girlfriend! He just left me at the altar because he said I cheated on him with Marvin. Marvin and I were never serious! I know, I know, it's his entire fault. All those flowers gave me a headache and he was way to nice for me. Yes. You are so right. He is such a—." _I decided to cut her off.

"Excuse me Miss, can you please give me some forms to sign. I dislocated my ankle and I need some help," I said. She didn't seem to be listening to me, so I raised my voice. "EXCUSE ME!"

The woman raised her ugly face and raised a pudgy pink nail-polished finger. She continued talking on the phone and I decided I had enough, "Miss I'm in a lot of pain here."

The woman decided to take offense, "Do you know what one finger means! It means one second!" she yelled. She was _really _not a pretty sight. She had short curly hair plastered to her head, and sunken eyes that could have belonged to a corpse. If the devil existed I almost imagined it would resemble her. I just wanted to slap her right then and there but I knew that wouldn't get me anywhere.

This time I really reached my limit. I put my swollen foot on top of the lady's counter, "My names Nadalia Knight. My ankle was dislocated and I just set it. I haven't had any pain medications and if I pass out right now you know who they are going to blame? You."

The lady blanched at the sight of my foot, which I thought was still prettier than her face. It crossed my mind if she crinkled her nose just as she was doing now every time she looked at herself in the morning. She shuffled for papers through a drawer and handed me a set of forms with a pen. "Sign these."

Relieved I had finally received a sane response I limped to one of the waiting chairs and started to fill out the forms. I lied on the papers, but they wouldn't find me. I always seemed to fade away in the back of classrooms and no one knew me in the neighborhood. I signed my mom's bank account information and waited for them to call my name.

The three kids with the hoodies appeared from the shadows and started to make their way towards the counter she just stood. The woman didn't glance up from her workspace, until they were right in front of her face. When she did see them her face writhed in disgust and she said something. She must have known who they were, and she seemed to hate their guts.

Her face writhed and became more wrinkled than it had been minutes ago, and then something happened that made me paralyze in terror. Her face started to boil like it was being set on fire. She grew twice in size, hair growing from her face and scaly tail stuck out from behind. She was now a revolting lion with a long serpent's tail, which was spewing liquid that disintegrated every surface it touched.

I don't know about before, but now I really did think I was facing the devil.

**Dun dun dun…. What did you think?**

**Suspense much? Hehe, I wrote this during English class instead of paying attention.**

**At least this is actually useful.**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU, just cause I do**

**Natnatcortizzle**


	2. Chapter 2: Orias, Greater Demon?

**Hi peoples! I would like to thank the awesome people that are awesome and favorite some of my stories: Orangeowl13 (She's awesome, check out her stories because they are also awesome) and Sarah Herondale13!**

**Back to the chase, you know where we left off. What did Nadalia see?**

**If you don't know what I'm talking about, please read Ch.1. Its where I show you how awesome Nadalia is.**

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for (or not) **

**Here I goooooo!**

_What in the hell is going on?_ Was I hallucinating from the pain or did I already loose consciousness and was somewhere in my dreams? Somehow I knew it was neither. Everything I felt was real, and everything seemed to clear. This was reality, this was chaos, and I was right in the middle of it.

Everyone around me was acting normally and pretending nothing was happening right in the Emergency Room. Those who were looking straight at the lion/serpent thing didn't seem to _see _it. I don't know what they saw but I knew it was nothing close to what I was seeing. Point is, I was getting super annoyed, added to the fact that I was nearly scared out of my mind.

The monster was huge and it was slowly gaining on the three kids. That's when the three kids ripped their sweatshirts off in less than a millisecond, making strange markings that wrapped their bodies visible. Getting a closer look I took note that the group was composed of two girls, and one boy.

The girls looked identical, with blond hair braided back in a French braid. They were in white V-neck tank tops that added to their black jeans. They had fair skin and were really fit, but yet skinny and very, very beautiful. The two girls looked over to the patients in the waiting room, and then back at the thirty-foot monster that was growling angrily at them. That was when I caught a glimpse of their eyes, one pair sky-blue, and other pair was pure yellow.

The boy beside them seemed to be the most agile of them all, curly black hair messily covering his face and his bright green eyes. He gave a goofy smile at the two girls and all three faced the monster straight on. I heard the boy call, "Divonia, Aureusidus! We have to send it back to the underworld before it causes more harm than it already has. Once a fallen angel it's never coming back."

So the gold-eyed girl was Aureusidus and the blue-eyed girl was Divonia. They both nodded their heads and ran off in opposite directions, and were gone faster than I could tell. I saw Aureusidus leap onto the reception desk and onto the monster's lion back, unraveling a whip that was wrapped around her wrist and raising her arms in the air to deliver a blow that would sure kill a human.

Before she could strike, the lion's serpent tail reached over and grasped her by the waist, flinging her across the room. She landed on the side of the wall with a sickening crunch and fell to the floor. I wanted to run to help but the boy was already on it, pulling her out of the way right before the lion's tail swept down to kill her for good.

He dragged Aureusidus across the room in a flash and pulled out a two-foot long weapon that resembled a long dagger out of a sheath that was attached to his belt. He wiped his hands on his camouflage T-shirt before he yelled something to the monster—no—to the weapon. "_Michael!" _

The weapon glowed brighter, and seemed to turn sharper. This time, the boy turned to the monster and started talking to him, "Hey, big ball of stupid, look over here! Do you see my seraph blade? Well, I am going to pierce it through your skin and sent you back to the underworld where you belong! You can tell them that me, Luxintenebris Herobellis sent you."

"You talk big for such a young _shadowhunter," _the monster grumbled. "I am the Greater Demon Orias! I can turn any man into what I want, and I can turn into whatever I please. I was going to kill some mundane but you guys had to ruin my fun. That annoying little girl with the broken ankle seemed like she would be fun to kill, but since she had a bad ankle she wouldn't have made the chase as fun."

_Seraph blades? Shadowhunters? GREATER DEMONS? _Again, I was stuck thinking 'what the hell was going on.' From the corner of my eye I saw Divonia slyly lurking her way towards Orias and while she took a piece of square wood out of her purse. Before my eyes it unraveled and transformed into a recurve bow. She then pulled arrows out of a backpack I had failed to see earlier.

I had practiced archery for over a year before my mom had taken me out of my classes after loosing all of her money playing poker. I knew perfectly well what Divonia was doing, and it looked like she was going to succeed.

At least I thought that before the Greater Demon release a huge sigh and stared down at the boy. "Did you really think the Great Orias would be as stupid as to fall for a simple foolery of that sort?"

"What foolery? The only foolery I see is how you refer yourself in third person!" Luxintenebris said innocently, dodging every attack made by the demon's serpent tail. Then the boy frowned as the tail stopped aiming for him, and instead whipped around the demon's back and hit Divonia straight in the chest, before she could even nock one arrow. "DIVONIA! Shit, she can't stand demon poison. Stupid, stupid."

He rushed off to treat his friend but the Demon was already in front of Divonia's body, blocking her from Luxintenebris' sight. "You asked for it you pussycat!" the shadowhunter yelled. Orias didn't understand his remark but he knew it was something insulting.

Luxintenebris ran around the monster, whipping his seraph blade on Orias, making the Greater Demon wince in pain. The wounds didn't make Orias weaker, they made him angrier to the point where he attacked Luxintenebris head-on and lashed his tail across the shadowhunter's shoulder, causing a deep gash that bled heavily. Luxintenebris fell down onto his knees and grimaced.

The lion/mannish face of Orias was laughing now. I could see the boy pulling out a long twig-looking contraption? _Another weapon? No, it's too small_. It glows blue as he _inscribes _a pattern of black circles onto his skin close to his wound, similar to the other tattoos that ran up his arms and neck.

"It's useless. The _iratzes _don't work on my venom," Orias glowered. I didn't know he was talking about, but I predicted that the boy wasn't going to make it very far. I had seen what the poison was doing to the tile floor, and how the toxic spew was effecting Divonia. I was hearing her piercing screams from the other side of the room, but still no one but me could hear them but me. "YOU SHADOWHUNTERS DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"Oh, I didn't tell you before? I'm immune to all demon poisons. Even yours!" the boy exclaimed cockily.

"And I didn't tell you that I was holding back," Orias replied. He lifted one huge paw and slammed it down onto Luxintenebris, who had only avoided being killed by it by and inch. His foot was caught underneath the lion's huge and strong paw, and his seraph blade had fallen out of his sight. Orias smiled evilly down upon the boy and bared its fangs. "You will die soon, but for now I want to enjoy this as much as I can. He raised his tail and slowly slid the tip across Luxintenebris' cheek, slicing him as little as possible, enjoying the pain he was bringing to the shadowhunter.

I wanted to help, to do something for the boy. I looked around for any possible weapons that I could wield, for any possible sign of _something _I could use. Lying 5 feet across from my feet lay Luxintenebris' seraph blade, and I knew what I had to do.

Half of my brain was telling me that I was crazy, and that if a boy as strong and agile as the shadowhunter was now being tortured by the demon I aimed to defeat, I wouldn't be able to stop Orias. The other half was telling me to be a hero, and was telling me that if I didn't do anything now everyone in the Emergency room would be dead.

I walked over to the lying blade, still glowing brightly from those words that the boy had yelled to it. I picked it up by the handle and almost dropped it. My hand was stinging, like it was slowly burning from what I had just picked up. But I couldn't let it go, I had to save the entire hospital. Even if no one in there had ever done any favors for me I couldn't let innocent people die.

Even if I was alone, and even if no one loved me, I could still care for strangers. That is why I lived on everyday and why I didn't become insane. The burning sensation on my palm was getting more and more intense, but I had to ignore it. The pain was actually allowing me to forget about the throbbing on my ankle.

Orias was absolutely enthralled in the slow torture that he was ensuing on Luxintenebris. He didn't even sense me from when I limped up from behind. I lifted the seraph blade high in the air over my head, feeling power somehow surge through my veins.

With one thrust, I plunged the seraph blade into the Greater Demons ribcage, twisting the seraph blade as I went deeper and deeper into the demons heart. Black blood oozed out of the wound before Orias exploded into a shower of black and silver ashes.

I dropped the blade and it fell with a loud bang on to the floor, no longer bright and sharp. I felt myself dizzying, my eye sight becoming blurrier, and when I couldn't support myself anymore I felt myself falling when a strong pair of arms caught me right before I fell to the ground.

It was Luxintenebris. "Who the _hell _are you? How did you…aren't you…a mundane? I didn't sense the presence of another shadowhunter, and I always do. You are that same girl from the bus, aren't you?"

"You have such great manners," I say sarcastically, "I don't even get a thank you for saving your life?" Luxintenebris was surprised I didn't answer his questions when he first asked them. I think that the boy was used to having people always do what he said. "As to what just happened, I have absolutely no idea. What is a shadowhunter and how the hell did that _Greater Demon _appear out of nowhere? I mean, Lux, are you even real?"

It was the last thing I said before my sight blackened and I passed out.

**So, what did you think?**

**I don't know about you but I hate Orias**

**I finished this at 1. A. M last night, just because I couldn't sleep**

**Then I woke up at 6 AM like usual.**

**Fun! Fun! I'm tired.**

**But it's okay because I like what I do**

**Next Chapter will come soom!**

**Natnatcortizzle**

**P.S. School sucks unless you actually like it**

**P.P.S: you don't say…**


	3. Chapter 3: The Chosen One?

**So…here is Chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer (which I haven't done before)**

**Do I own this topic? NO! But you already knew that, didn't you?**

**Sorry if you see mistakes, I try to fix them when I notice them but sometimes my webpage crashes **

**Hope you like it! If you are wondering, it's pronounced Lux (Like luck but with a X)- in-ten-ne(Like in Ned)- bris (like in bristle) **

**I'll have two POV's (Point of Views) on this one. **

Luxintenebris' POV

She called me light. No one ever calls me light. My name literally translates to "Light in Darkness." It's a name I didn't choose for myself, and if I could I would wipe it off the face of the planet, I would. I was nowhere near the light ever since that night, even if everyone saw me as the happy, pumped up annoying and super hot (by the way) guy, they never saw deep inside. They never knew the real me.

"Tenebris!" I heard my master call. I hadn't seen him since we arrived but I had heard he sent a rescue team after us in the hospital, ironically taking us somewhere else for medical attention. We were in the Ohio Institute, in the middle the nobody-cares-about town of Toledo. To the eyes of mundane it would look like an abandoned church that no one dared to go into, but inside it was much more.

Divonia and Aureusidus were in their infirmary beds, side-by-side and completely unconscious. Close to them lay the mysterious girl who had saved my life. I felt a spark of jealousy when I remembered how easily she had killed Orias. I had been hunting that Greater Demon down for the past months and she had done what I had wanted to do all of this time. I knew I would have been dead without her help, but I would rather be dead. I didn't care much about my life.

Demon hunting was all I lived for.

I paused to examine the girl up close. She had chocolate brown hair tied in a ponytail and tan skin, much like mine from spending so much time in the sun, although hers seemed more natural. The girl looked fit, though not as fit as a shadowhunter in training but I knew she could put up well in a fight. Her clothes consisted of jeans and a sweatshirt, and a pair of what seemed like ten-dollar shoes. She dressed perfectly for what a Nephilim would wear here in Ohio. There were some other institutes, like in New York, where the shadowhunters liked to dress up. Here in Ohio, if we dressed up we would probably stick out too much.

I wanted to know her name and more about where she came from. It was the curiosity that was getting the best of me. I almost forgot about Master's beckoning until his voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Tenebris, why don't you answer me?" he called again. I didn't know his name, I didn't know who he was, but he had taught me everything I knew every since my tenth birthday, and that was all that mattered.

"Sorry, sorry," I replied, exiting the infirmary and making my way out into the hall way, "It's not my fault that two of my friends are on the brink of death and there's a random mundane that managed to wield my seraph blade and not die."

"What!" he exclaimed in surprise. I never had seen him this baffled, and the sight made me want to laugh. "Mundane and a seraph blade? That's impossible!" He pushed me out of the way to hold a better glance at the mystery girl, "Or maybe not."

"Maybe not?" I asked. I knew this girl was a mundane because she reeked of it. I could sense shadowhunters from Downworlders from mundane. This girl was definitely a mundane. "Do you know her?'

My master nodded. "And she knows me, though not the real me. I was told to keep watch over her in these past few years by a certain…man. I can't tell you the details until that person gives me permission to do so, but it is essential you keep her safe."

That girl on the bed was no ordinary mundane. "Is she supposed to be some kind of future savior to our race or something?" I said jokingly.

His answer wasn't what I expected. "Yes, she is the Chosen One."

Nadalia's POV

_I'm not dead? I mean, yay! I'm not dead. And did someone seriously just call me the Chosen One? _Those were the first words I heard when I came out of my deep stupor. I was lying in a bed in who knows where, eyes open but unable to move. My ankle was in a cast, and surprisingly I felt no pain. It was probably because I was overloaded on anesthetic and pain medication, but hey, I wasn't complaining.

I tried to wiggle my fingers, and slowly move myself until I was able to feel my whole body again. I sat up hazily and crossed my arms. I saw shadows moving from the other side of the door, but it seemed no one was coming in. In the beds beside me lay the two blond girls, who lay still, attached to IV fluids and a bunch of other tubes that I was too disoriented to remember.

What caught my eye was the man leaning over Divonia, muttering incantations that I couldn't understand, his words too fast to catch on too. He glanced up at me and smiled widely, revealing a mouth full of sharply pointed teeth. A long snake like tongue slithered in and out of his mouth before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. That was when I screamed.

Lux came in running, weapon in hand and eyes scanning the whole room. He was still in the same clothing I last saw him in, but now that I could see him clearer I noticed something. Girls must have fallen for him like crazy, but I wasn't a girl to judge on looks, or to love. I knew how deceiving people could be, and how love never works out. Then he saw me and rolled his eyes, "Have a nightmare, did you?"

"What was that thing that was in here? A demon?" I asked.

He laughed out loud, "No, he was a warlock. They always have something to tell them apart. His was the sharp teeth and snake features. Jeez, you are more clueless than I thought."

He was _mocking _me. I usually wouldn't have cared but he probably should have known how scared I was, and he should have at least explained himself, and what in the world was going on. "Can you come here for a second?" I ask him.

He raises an eyebrow but obliges, when I slap him as hard as I can across the face. "What the hell was that for?"

"You laughed at me and I didn't particularly like your joke," I replied casually. "And now you hurt my hand."

"I hurt _your _hand? You slapped me and I don't even know your name!" Lux exclaimed. I knew slapping a demon hunter wasn't exactly a good move on my part but with everything that had happened lately I needed him to know how annoying he was being.

I let out a little huff of anger. "My name is Nadalia Knight."

"It means fire, right? Are you Australian?"

How Lux could possibly know that bothered me. Maybe he wasn't as dumb as he portrayed himself to be. "Yes, on my mom's side. My dad's Brazilian…Hold on a second, why are you the one asking the questions? Shadowhunters and warlocks and Greater Demons and seraph blades…I need an explanation."

"Oh, right, you are absolutely clueless to your destiny or what not. I'll give you a short explanation, you will learn the details as you stay with us. Everything fairytale you've read in a book or watched in a movie, is most likely real. Warlocks, Vampires, Werewolves, Fae, Demons, Angels, and the all of that are in existence.

"The Downworlders are the creatures that are part demon in someway or another, but not all Downworlders are bad. They helped us win the war against Valentine. To tell you the truth, I went there without permission, but I don't care about rules and all of that. Anyways, we shadowhunters have duty to protect you mundane from demons, and to protect ourselves.

"We come down a lineage of Nephilim that started many, many years ago. We kill demons and send them back to their dimensions, though I'd like to think that we are sending them to the underworld, or some type of hell. I will tell you the story of The Angel and the Mortal Cup later, but for right now I think this is all you should be able to handle."

He was probably right about that. My brain was seconds from exploding, so I don't know how I managed to stay so calm. "What is the difference between demons and Greater Demons?"

"The names pretty much explain it all," Lux answered. "Greater Demons are more powerful, and usually are fallen angels. Demons can be strong too, but they aren't as 'great'. Now are you done asking questions, because I want to ask you some too."

I didn't know what he possibly had to ask me. I was just a regular human, caught up in the chaos of something I couldn't even come to explain. The books I read I thought could never come true, but they somehow did. I felt like a character in a book. "Go ahead, I won't be much help. I never thought I'd say I'd want to go home to my abusive mom but now I think I'd take that with open arms."

Lux scratched his head uncomfortably at the mention of my mom, but the moment of hesitation was gone as quick as it had passed. "How did that seraph blade not kill you?'

"It was supposed to kill me?"

"Mundane simply can't wield the power of the angels through our shadowhunter blades. Even a Nephilim that is not marked with the angelic rune has trouble using the blades. Usually it burns the user if they are not marked, and in the case of a mundane, it engulfs them in flames." Lux seemed even more confused then I was at this subject. "Which brings me to my question, why aren't you dead?"

"Okay. Were you even listening to what I've been saying? I have absolutely no idea how I killed Orias or any of that shit!" I said exasperatedly.

"You must have been aware of some of your skills prior to the demon attack! When you jumped off the bus I simply thought you were a very skilled mundane. Then I learned that your ankle was broken, and you're telling me that you haven't noticed anything before?"

"The bus had already stopped when I jumped off," I retorted. I predicted that shadowhunters underestimated us humans a little bit, but I didn't know they thought that jumping off a stationary object was difficult for us.

Lux shook his head, "It was still in full on motion!"

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not lying! Why the hell would I be lying?" Lux asked loudly. This shut me up for a few minutes. I had _jumped _from a fully moving automobile. No wonder Lux had been giving me weird stares when I had seen him head into the hospital. "Did your hand not even burn a bit when you touched the blade?"

I remembered the burning and painful sensation in my hand earlier in this pandemonium of a day when I gasped. On the palm of my hand was a black marking, looking close to the shape of a diamond, surrounded in silver, pink, and gold markings like an entanglement of vines. "Is this normal?" I asked worriedly.

He grabbed my hand and his eyes widened. "No. What in the hell is going on here? I've never seen those colorful lines, and I've never seen a seraph blade give off a _rune _before. That's what _steles _are for. It's…it's the Enkeli. The rune of Angelic Power."

**Nadalia is in a whole load of crazy right now**

**That sounds like fun…maybe…idk**

**I have to go night night now, so buenas noches mis amigos. (If you didn't know, I can speak Spanish. (Yo puedo hablar español. Me gustan las patatas fritas.**

**Tune in for Chapter 4, which hopefully will be ready soon.**

**Until later, **

**Natnatcortizzle**

**P.S. If I get any information according to the legendary Children of Nephilim, I am super sorry. Sometimes I can't think straight when it's really late at night. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Special Nephilim?

**If you are wondering (no one probably is) I **_**will **_**introduce Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, etc., but I have to ease into that, so that won't be until a while, or maybe not. Do you think Jace and Lux will get along? You are welcome to review if you want to. I'm really trying to improve my writing, so if I do something wrong go ahead and comment. Just don't be a bitch about it…I can be pretty darn sarcastic when I want to. Maybe I'll kill you off in the book I'm writing, I don't know…**

**So, I heard from Orangeowl13 that people wrote lists of songs they listened to while writing this, so I'm going to give it a try. **

**Disclamer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments Series (Even if I do own the world)**

**Three Days Grace- I Hate Everything About You**

**The Used- Paralyzed**

**The Middle-Jimmy Eat World**

**Half-Truism-The Offspring**

**Ignorance-Paramore**

**Give it All-Rise Against**

**Pretty Fly for a White Guy-The Offspring**

**Bulletproof Heart-Pierce the Veil**

**Teenagers-My Chemical Romance**

**And some more but I forgot to add on…my mind went to la la land.**

Luxintenebris' POV

My day was becoming weirder and weirder, and coming from a Shadowhuntet that meant a lot. Nadalia, which I had come to love and hate in a total of ten minutes, was still staring at the rune on her hand. I called _Michael _to my seraph blade, and it is believed that not only heavenly fire engulfs the blade, but some of the angel's spirit as well.

I had named my seraph blade _Michael_ after Archangel Michael, the commander of the armies of the Heaven. My family had been blessed by him through generations for reasons unknown, but we had always had some special qualities intertwined in our blood, which made me stronger than most of my fellow Shadowhunter colleagues, like my immunity to all demon venoms, or my ability to be able to sense a demon from miles away way better than a Sensor could.

I knew that my last name, Herobellis, had something to do with my blessing. In Latin it translated to "Hero of War." Although I didn't know who had given my family the name, I felt as if I needed to be just like them. A hero.

Nadalia glance up at me, bright brown eyes twinkling in question. She was special like me too, although she knew even less of whom she was. Not knowing was probably worse than knowing, because the curiosity probably ate away at her insides, causing her to picture the worst scenario. If a portion Michael's spirit had inhabited the blade, could he have been the one who gave Nadalia the rune?

"I think I should ask Master. He says you know him, and he has never failed to answer a question for me before," I say. Nadalia didn't say a word. I didn't blame her, and resisted the urge to make a sarcastic statement at the moment. Every time there was a silence, or I sensed insecurity in my enemies or friends' tone of voice, I would crack a joke. Besides, I didn't want Nadalia to slap me again. Her slaps actually hurt.

"You just wait here, okay?" I say. Nadalia half-heartedly snickers and turns to me, though still gazing at her hand. She continued to laugh until she finally said, "Lux, where else am I supposed to go?"

"Shouldn't we tell someone that you aren't going to be home for a while? They might get worried about why you are missing, and might do some investigating. We don't need any more mundanes involved in our private matters," I said. This sparked Nadalia to laugh even louder.

Nadalia swung her feet to the side of the bed and walked towards the closed hospital door. "My mom probably hasn't noticed I'm gone. My dad hasn't been home in months, and he isn't planning to in a while. I'm an only child. In my school I have no friends because I'm always moving around thanks to my mother's work. I'm so quiet, that not even the teachers call my name during attendance. I could be dead, a runaway, or in another dimension, and no one would know I'm gone. So if I were you, I would stop worrying about others coming here, and I would start worrying with what you are going to do with me. I have no place to go. I have no purpose to live."

I didn't know which was worse. I had been alone for years, but I had known what it felt like to be loved. She seemed as if she grew up being hated, thrown out, and abandoned all her life. I didn't expect her to know what I felt like, but I definitely didn't know what she felt like. The one thing we had in common was that we both knew the terrible pain of being alone. And we both tried so hard, and for so long to hide it.

"We have to find your master, right?" Nadalia asked, hand on the door handle. "Then I suggest we go now, and then I find out where to go. All of this chaos has made me believe that I need to start over, somewhere new."

I didn't know what possessed me to say the next words. "Hey, Miss Fire, you're allowed to stay here as long as you like. Master said you have a destiny to fulfill. He won't tell me much, but maybe he'll tell you. I heard he knows you."

"I don't know anyone that could possibly be in this situation," she said, turning the handle and thrusting the door open. "Hey Lux, which way to your master?" I pointed behind her, where Master had appeared seconds ago.

She whirled around and almost ran face to face with Master, who stared down at her in wonder. Nadalia's eyes opened wide and she staggered back, glaring back at him in sheer confusion, and almost a look of betrayal.

"I heard you were looking for me, and I thought I could help," he said, walking past Nadalia and making himself comfortable on what used to be her hospital bed.

Her mouth was gaped wide open. I had never seen anyone so speechless. She kept on opening and closing her mouth, until she finally stuttered, "Jeremy…Jeremy…Hawkings?"

Nadalia's POV

Okay, I'll admit it. _Now _my day couldn't get any weirder. My favorite _bus rider _was involved with this wacko demon killing business. There he was, with is bright smile and twinkling gray eyes, though he looked even _younger _than before and way more agile, but it definitely was him.

He was cleanly shaven now, blond hair combed back and he was really, really muscular. Black tattoos were now visible lining down his back and arms, and tiny white scars speckled his skin. I couldn't think of any reason he would be here, except me. He was never who he said he was, was he? Was I really destined for something great? The best thing I had ever accomplished was my being in the honor roll list, and that was it.

"Why…who are you?" I ask after a long silence.

"I was sent by someone to watch over you. I was checking up on you for the past five years every other month, although recently things have been stirring here in Toledo. I've kept a closer eye on you, but we weren't supposed to talk, just incase I might let something slip. I didn't expect you to talk to a bus driver, but I was wrong." Jeremy, or whomever he really was, sat up and strolled over to Lux. "You are important in this matter as well. The skills you posses, although you may not be aware of all of them, are what can keep her safe. She can do well for herself, but she is not fully aware of her capabilities."

"But why us?" Lux asked, "Why now?"

Jeremy pointed at the two bedsides where Divonia and Auresidus lay. "Not just you two, but those two as well. They may have not shown any signs but those two are very, very special as well. Then, you will make your way to New York. It is necessary that you meet Clarissa Fray and Jonathan Herondale. You must leave once the _man _that told me of you gives me the sign, and after the two Chackson twins have healed from the wounds Orias inflicted on them. This isn't the first time Shadowhunters have gone awry and fought along side demons, and it won't be the last. But this time, this Shadowhunter has nearly unlimited power. Tenebris, it's your sister."

Lux's face contorted into all sorts of hate, face with the look of pain that he was obviously trying to shake away. He clenched his jaw and spat with anger, "I'll kill her this time for sure. I'm not as weak as I was before."

I decided to interfere before Lux threw something in the room since he definitely looked like he could have. "Who are those people that we are supposed to meet? Will they help us or something?"

"You can say that. New York has the biggest gathering of special Nephilim and Downworlders that I have ever seen, with Tenebris, Divonia, and Aureusidus being the only others in the United States. Although you could say that the reason for their specialty is Valentine Morgenstern, while the reason for ours is blessings of the angels." Jeremy pulled out a small hand-written journal and handed it to me, freshly written.

"This is a hand written recording of the happenings in New York and Idris dealing with Valentine and the unresolved problems of Jonathan Morgenstern, who is going by the name of Sebastian. Idris is kind of like the capital for Shadowhunters. Sebastian nearly plunged the world into chaos, and he is planning to again, but now we wait until he makes his next move. For now, as dangerous as Sebastian is, is Tenebris' sister, Fatagenes."

At the sound of his sister's name, Lux's froze in place and clenched his fists until his nails dug into the palms of his skin, and blood started to drip down his hands. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets and didn't say a word. I tried to ignore his pain, knowing that if he knew that I could tell what he felt, he would feel even worse.

I held the journal tentatively, knowing I would have to finish reading this by tomorrow. I needed to be well informed if I was going to go anywhere. "What is your name? Or is Jeremy Hawkings your actual name."

Surprisingly, Jeremy nodded. I was glad I could still have something about my life stay the same. "I am in the Council of the Clave, otherwise in the branch that makes the laws of all Shadowhunters and Downworlders. Not even the highest ranked Shadowhunters have heard of me because my existence also needed to be kept quiet if I was to protect you. I truly don't know why my he is taking so long to give me the sign though."

"And by he, you mean the mysterious man you won't tell us about," I said. "Well, whatever. Now, I just want to show you something that happened when I touched that seraph blade. My hand burned when I picked it up trying to save the hospital from Orias, but I somehow managed to hold on to it, and I'm not dead so I think that is good. Anyways, Lux said that the mark on my palm is called the Angelic Power rune."

Jeremy's eyes widened in what seemed like happiness, and then in what seemed of slight annoyance. "Oh Nadalia, why didn't you say so. That _is _the sign I was looking for!"

**YES! I mentioned the awesomeness of Clary and Jace!**

**Specialness in Shadowhunters is rare, so why are they being gathered? **

**BECAUSE OF LUX'S SISTER. Am I the only one who feels sorry for him?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading this far into the chapters. Coolio for you. If you favorite me, I'll favorite you. That's how it goes in my town.**

**Adios Amigos, **

**Natnatcortizzle**

**P.S. I'm in Science Olympiad, in Menner, waiting for the results of Simple Machines and Heredity. Yeah, well, Simple Machines is a half building event, and we didn't even have one. So, we're gonna fail. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then it doesn't matter. (but you should see the people here. My Chinese friend, Yiyi, says there are too many Asians. )**


	5. Chapter 5: Who Chose Me?

**Hi, if you are reading this please know that you are loved.**

**I'm just going to cut to the chase and start the story…**

**Yes, I'm sorry, I know you like my random talks up here**

**DISCLAMER: My name doesn't start with a C, therefore, I didn't write the basis of this story.**

Lux's POV

My sister. That's who was behind the summoning of the Greater Demons. That's who was planning to take over the world. Fatagenes meant "Born for Greatness," but I knew my sister was really born for doom. If I found her, I would kill her. That's why I had to become stronger. She had killed everyone I loved. She had killed everyone I knew.

She was the one who made me alone.

Nadalia's POV

Jeremy was really good at stalling. I wanted to know why I was the Chosen One, and why I was so special, but he just kept dragging on. I finally stood up and screamed at the top of my lungs until Jeremy stopped babbling nonsense, and until Lux's blank stare of hatred disappeared from his eyes.

"Goodness, Nadalia, I don't want to be deaf," Lux muttered while covering his ears. He was grinning slightly and I knew he was back to his original self. At least for now.

Jeremy, on the other hand, finally sighed in defeat, "Okay, I'll tell you. It's just that…I've kept this secret for so long, knowing chaos would unravel if more than one person knew. I'm starting chaos. It's not a very good feeling."

"So who told you to keep me safe?"

"Well…pretty much every single angel in this god forsaken universe." From the look on Lux's eyes I could tell that he was more surprised than I was. It looked like the angels didn't ask much of shadowhunters.

"Is that not normal?" I was absolutely clueless as to what was going on.

"Well, yes. Angels rarely ask mortals for help, but they know if Fatagenes drags this world into chaos they would be harmed as well, even though they leave that part out. Even Raziel needs your help, and since angels don't fight battles for others he blessed you with powers that shadowhunters aren't even blessed with. That is why you need to go to New York, where you will discover your powers.

"But…why me? Why not one of the shadowhunters? I don't exactly come from a special family."

"You are right. Your family isn't special. It is you that is special," Jeremy says. "The only history that ties your family to the Nephilim world is that few of your ancestors have the Sight. Your father, for example, has the Sight. He thinks he is insane though, which is why you never see him. Your mom says he is searching for a job, but in reality he is in a mental institution and diagnosed heavy schizophrenia."

I almost fell out of my chair. _They though my father was mentally insane? _That explained why my mom never talked about him. "What is the Sight?"

This time, Lux was the one who spoke up. "The Sight is what allows us Shadowhunters to see the world of demons. Usually we get a rune called Voyance that allows us to see it even clearer. Also, there is a thing called glamour that hides us from mundane, and also hides demons, and all of those things that would make mundanes go insane. So a demon would look like a ferocious pitbull, or something of that sort."

"So that explains why nobody could see Orias at the hospital, but wouldn't they see some type of chaos going on?"

"Well it seems that whoever summoned Orias, probably my sister, tried really hard to keep his presence hidden. She put him in the body of a mundane, and the glamour must have been really strong. I'm amazed that you could see it without the Sight rune. The woman he was in had no idea that Orias had inhabited her body, until he came out and killed her."

"You mean she used to be a real mundane? She was really horrible."

"She must have attracted Orias' attention," Lux concluded.

"If I'm not covered with this glamour thing, then what did the residents of the hospital see me do?"

Lux chuckled to himself, which made me worry even more. "They could have seen you stab a dog, or just stab thin air. They could have seen a crazy hooligan waving around a hockey stick. What I do know is that you probably shouldn't go back to that hospital."

I sighed and rested my head on my palms, "At least no one will recognize me in New York."

Jeremy interrupted, "You were chosen because of the actions you made five years ago that impressed the angels. When you were just ten they knew you had the heart of a hero."

"You mean that day I…"

"Yes," Jeremy answered. I almost blacked out again. I had promised myself to never think of that day for as long as I lived. It was a painful thing to remember, but it was something that I had to do. If not, everyone in my school would have died, and it almost cost me my life.

**Sorry for the short story, but I have homework to do**

**And by homework, I mean a coloring sheet our history teacher gave us.**

**It's a map, and its mandatory. WTF! I'm 14!**

**Signing off,**

**Natnatcortizzle**


	6. Chapter 6:What Did I Do to Deserve This?

**Merp**

**Derp**

**How you doing? **

**Disclamer: OMG, like, seriously. Would you be reading this if you didn't know the original author, Cassandra Clare? NOOOOOOO**

Nadalia POV

I had been so close to turning eleven and school was almost over. I was only a month away before exiting my life as an elementary schooler, and into the life as a Middle School Kid. The middle school kids were the biggest of them all, and they ruled over our school. It was the year where I swore I would make people notice me.

That never happened. I moved away because of the peering eyes that stared at me after that day.

**Five Years Ago: Dallas, Texas—Ranger Elementary/Middle School**

My day was going on pretty normal for now, so as usual it _sucked. _It was another day of being ignored by my peers. The only person I could look up to was my friend, Derrick Sherlock. He had curly blond hair and baby blue eyes, and was always had a mischievous look on his face.

He knew what it was like to be alone, but him and I were different. I actually had parents, when he had always been an orphan. Nonetheless, we got along well and always hung out, even though we had only known each other for a year and a half. That was because of my mom making me move every time she got a job offer. She was smart, but she was dumb to have a child. She didn't want me, so what was the point?

"Hey, Nadalia, can you pass me the green crayon?" Derrick asked. We were having free time, and instead of playing with Legos or Pokémon, Derrick had decided to stay and color with me. Then again, you can't play Pokémon without another player, or without cards. He didn't have the money to buy any cards, just like my mom never bought me toys. My drawings were the only thing that let me express my feelings. It made me happier.

I handed it to him without hesitation, "Sure. What are you drawing?"

Derrick smirked and showed me his drawing, of what seemed like a blue circle with many different colors inside. He didn't have my talent of drawing. "It's what the world would look like if it were at peace. When I grow up, that is how it will look like because I will make it that way."

"Wouldn't that be great?" I sighed, knowing achieving world peace was impossible. The only possible amount of peace was where everyone could _tolerate _one another.

Derrick smiled and glanced at his watch. "Oh, I have to go Nadalia. I need to go pack my things to move to another foster home. They make us feel like our things our garbage, making us put them in trash bags. When I become rich I will build my own foster care system, where everyone is loved."

"I will help you! We can be called the 'Besties Foundation for the Abandoned.' People with my type of family can spend the night when their parents are being abusive or something," I almost added "like mine," but he didn't even know that my mom beat me when she was angry. She _had _been getting better though, just ignoring me more.

He nodded and made his way towards our teacher, Mrs. Greckle, to give him his excuse note. Mrs. Greckle looked at him pitifully before allowing him to exit the classroom.

_BANG! BANG!_

I paralyzed with fear as I heard what definitely were gunshots ring outside the door. Eighth Grader Marshall Lee kicked down the door to our room and shot once in the air. "EVERYONE GET IN A LINE, THIS WILL MAKE IT LESS PAINFUL FOR ALL OF US!"

I didn't understand why the most popular boy in eighth grade would do such a thing as to kill us. He had everything he wanted. I had nothing, yet I never lashed out on anyone. Chaos hit the room, and a wave of sobs overtook my classmates at almost the same time.

Marshall had coal black eyes and short cropped brown hair, buff and according to every girl in the school, really hot. His face was sticky with sweat, and the gun shook in his hand as he held it. He was hesitating to shoot, but then a wave of anger overcame his senses and he began to fire again. This shot hit Mrs. Greckle straight in the forehead, and she collapsed into a heap on the floor.

I felt like a cow waiting for slaughter. Every kid was following Marshall's instruction, getting in a straight line, whimpering for their mom or dad to come save them. Our school was small and not close to any police stations. It would take the police at least twenty minutes to come, which meant by my calculations everyone in the school would be dead by the time help came.

No one could die. I wouldn't allow it. I didn't know why I cared about my classmates, but felt as if they needed to be saved. No one would come to our rescue and no one would save our little class. The kids were crying, helpless, and scared. And yet, I wasn't.

They cared if they died.

For some reason, I didn't care if I were to die today.

I inhaled deeply and shouted in effort as I launched myself at Marshall. He was stunned momentarily with the impact, but he soon regained his composure. He pointed the gun at me and fired and I felt pain surge through my body. My shoulder had been hit, and it was bleeding—a lot. I felt myself getting woozier by the second, clinging onto consciousness with the thought that I had people to save.

I managed to keep my ground and watched Marshall as he cocked his gun for another shot, and this one would surely be fatal. I heard myself speak before I could think, "Why?"

He glared at me and raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"

"Why hurt these people?"

He tightened his fists and spoke up, "Because I can't be the only one suffering. I'm alone. No one cares for me, except for those people who call themselves my friends. I'm tired of hiding my suffering. YOU ALL can know how it feels to be hated by everyone. NO ONE CAN BE HAPPY IF I'M NOT!" He tightened his grip on the trigger. "No one...knows what I feel like."

"To be abandoned? By your own parents? To have no friends?" I yelled, "I'm screwed up too! You can't speak for everyone else when you don't know what _we feel inside._ Suffering is part of life. That's why I work myself until I can't move every single day, so I can have something to live for. Happiness doesn't come easily for everyone. Some people have to work for it. So man up! What are you going to do about it?"

"You…don't understand," he said. "I can't save myself. My parents may buy me whatever I want, but they've never given me love."

"_I don't understand? _At least your parents buy you things. Sometimes my parents forget to feed me. Do you know what that kind of hunger is like? Do you?"

Marshall grimaced, anger slightly fading from his eyes. "I'm not going to kill you, but I have already gone too far. I'm sorry…" he turned to my class, "Sorry," He switched his aim from me to his own head. I reached for the gun but it was too late, and his finger had already squeezed the trigger. He was dead. His blood was all over me.

"Marshall…why?" I dropped to my knees in exhaustion and lack of blood, before I daintily picked up the gun and held it. I just sat there, and then I started to cry.

I heard a slam on the door as a whole squad of policemen entered the room. The grabbed me by the arms and started to drag me out of the door, but the next minutes were a blur.

I couldn't see where I was going, but I knew that they thought I was the murderer. I had been holding the gun, after all. They were taking me out of the classroom and into the hallways. There, in the distance, I saw a body. They were taking me closer and closer to the body, and what I saw tore out a part in me I knew I would never be able to get back.

Derrick was laying face down, three bullets to his chest. The medical team that surrounded him pronounced him dead and covered him with one of the blankets I had only ever seen in movies.

"DERRICK! NO!" I sobbed. I started to kick angrily at the officers holding me, "Marshall killed him! NO! Why couldn't I stop him earlier!" The police holding me were obviously confused, and I knew they would find out the truth sooner or later. My only friend was dead. I was still abandoned. Everyone suspected I was the killer.

The people outside stared at me in hatred as they carried me outside to where most of the children's worried parents were. They blamed me. They didn't know. I had been used to being ignored, but now I was being deeply hated.

I had saved their children's' lives yet no one seemed to acknowledge me. I felt myself becoming dizzier and dizzier until I finally passed out.

**Would you save your worst enemy, or someone you didn't know or like, even if it could cost you your life?**

**To answer truthfully, I'm not sure whether I would be able to**

**Outta here,**

**Natnatcortizzle**

**P.S. My friends are weird people, but I think that's the same for everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Twins Awaken?

**My dog is really cute**

**And she likes to eat poo**

**Someone please tell me how those two things go together?**

**Anyways…I don't own The Mortal Instruments. Just saying.**

Divonia's POV

I hurt, everywhere. I had only been slashed on the chest but the demon venom had spread throughout my whole body and I was suffering the side effects. I would have rather been smashed against the wall like Aureusidus. I wasn't very good with demon venom, much less one from a Greater Demon.

I was still alive, which was a good thing, although I didn't know how Luxintenebris could have defeat Orias all by himself. All I needed to do was wake up and ask, but my eyes just wouldn't open. I felt as if they were duct taped and super glued together.

I forced my self to open them, "Ouch," I mutter. I immediately feel all of the eyes in the room turn on me, including one that I didn't recognize. "Who in the Angel's name are you? Aren't you that mundane that jumped off the bus?"

The girl nodded. "My name is Nadalia Knight." She then seemed to sigh in exhaustion and slump in her chair. "Can someone else please explain to her what is going on? I'm tired from explaining it to Aureusidus."

A mundane trapped in our problems didn't seem like a good idea. "Yes, please. Someone do that."

I heard my sister's voice in my head. _Well, this girl is The Chosen One. She is going to save us and we have to accompany her to New York. _Aureusidus went on explaining what was happening, until I too had a confused look on my face like nearly everyone in the room, including Tenebris, who never showed any real emotion.

"Is anyone going to tell anything to her?" I heard Nadalia say.

"Aureusidus already did," Tenebris established, "They can read each others mind. It's one of their special qualities, I guess."

I flashed a smile at Nadalia and leaped off my bed, "I feel much better now knowing there's one more reason for me to live. So Jeremy, what's our first mission?"

Aureusidus mimicked my motions and cocked her head to the side, "Do we go to New York now? I sense we have something to do here soon."

"And it has to do with her," we both said in unison, pointing at Nadalia.

Nadalia's POV

Those girls seemed to have the same mind, and work on the same thoughts. Their attitude, and even their actions were related to one another's. _That would be helpful for battle, being able to read each other's moves._

"Fatagenes has managed to grasp information on you, Nadalia," Jeremy spoke up, "She doesn't believe that a mundane would be able to defeat her so she is planning on sending some minor demons to infiltrate your school and, well…kill you. She didn't want to cause _too _much of a commotion since she didn't want to raise our suspicions, so she decided to attack during a time where her movements will most likely go unseen."

I knew instantly what he was talking about. "Homecoming, right? We should let the demons be since I wasn't planning to go anyways. Everyone goes to those stupid dances but I find it a waste of money and time. Everyone there is grinding with each other…it gets quite annoying."

Lux snickered, "That's why I'm glad I am homeschooled. Being a Shadowhunter means I don't have to deal with those petty things." Lux picked up his Seraph blade and twirled it in the air, "We should go and protect the mundanes from those demons because if Fatagenes doesn't' find you there, she will probably kill everyone at this dance. If she knows that the demons she sent were killed, she will come after us instead."

"So…what you're saying is I'm bait," I said.

"Yep. Technically we all are," Divonia and Aureusidus reply. I was getting a little crept out by their unity. Divonia sensed my uneasiness and said," We may think the same when it comes to Nephilim business, but when it comes to personality we are very different. I'm the smart one."

Aureusidus flicked her sister in the ear, "I'm smart too, just not an absolute nerd. I'm the fashionable one here. It may not seem like it, but I hate these jackets. I just didn't want to ruin any of my good clothing but it seems for the dance I'm going to have to fight in a dress anyhow."

Lux grinned and rubbed his hands together, "This should be rather interesting…"

Luxintenebris POV

"How am I supposed to defend myself against these demons?" Nadalia asked. I had already thought of a plan though.

I pulled out another Seraph blade from my belt, "Here, have this. Name it what you like after any angel from this list I'm giving you. This Seraph blade isn't anyone you know, just some misfortunate Shadowhunter who had the trouble of running into a herd…pack…community? Well, a group of demons. Treat it with care.'

"Are you sure I can use this? Last time, it was quite painful."

"You have the Angelic Rune, and you were able to wield it before so I don't see why not," Jeremy said, "What I truly don't know is whether a_ stele _can make a rune on you without killing you."

Nadalia rolled her eyes, "That's just great."

I raised my hand causing everyone to look at me. "Well, while she was sleeping I may have written an _iratze _on her to see for myself."

Nadalia raised an eyebrow and nearly choked on laughter. "So you could have killed me? I was starting to feel bad for slapping you earlier but now I really think you did deserve it."

"Well, what can I say?" I exclaim, "Curiosity got the best of me!"

Aureusidus chuckled to my right, "You _slapped _him? Thank you Nadalia, I think you just made my day."

"That's my job!" Nadalia says, giving her a thumbs-up.

"So what are you going to call your blade?" Divonia asks.

Nadalia struggles for a little bit and then makes up her mind. "I was thinking to call it _Nuriel." _The Seraph Blade in her hand lights up at once in bright blue and Nadalia shrieks before nearly dropping it to the floor. "That's going to take some getting used to."

I nodded my head in approval. _Interesting. Nuriel is the Jewish angel whose name translates to "fire of the lord." Nadalia's name translates to fire. There is something more to this than I thought, and I'm starting to wonder who named Nadalia in the first place. _"Nuriel it is!"

Aureusidus suddenly giggles and starts to jump up and down. "My first school dance! This is really exciting! I will choose what you all will wear and you will have to deal with it. This is my time to shine."

I sigh in defeat and curse under my breath. This dance wasn't sounding fun so far; I just wanted to go to New York. I wanted to meet the legendary Jace and Clary, and the Daylighter. That would come soon but I wanted it to be sooner. "When is this dance of yours?" I ask to Nadalia.

She had to think about it a while before she answered. I could tell that she didn't really care about the date so she had forgotten. "Oh yeah…It's kind of tomorrow.

"Then I have to get the dresses now!" Aureusidus panics before running out the door.

"I should probably go with her, or she might go insane," Divonia adds, following after her twin.

"Shall we see how well you do in the battlefield?" I ask.

Nadalia sighs and shrugs, "I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

**Is it only my school or does everyone's school have a grinding circle? It's like a freaking wave of people.**

**Anywho, I have a cold. Fell asleep at four PM today and woke up at 8PM, and stayed up till Two AM. **

**Just think about this for a second…a world without….STUPID PEOPLE**

**That would be a world I'd want to live in.**

**So LONG, and GOOD NIGHT, so long not good NIIGHHHHT,**

**Natnatcortizzle**

**P.S. : That was a lyric reference to My Chemical Romance's Helena.**

**OMG I FOUND OUT THEY MIGHT MAKE A WELCOME TO THE BLACK PARADE MUSICAL!**


	8. Chapter 8: Vampires Vs Werewolves?

**Career Day at my school **_**sucked.**_

**They didn't have any thing for writers!**

**It kinda pissed me off, now how am I supposed to know how to publish?**

**Oh well, I'll ask my friend who has a friend who published…heehee**

**I don't own Mortal Instruments, obviously. I don't have much money.**

Luxintenebris' POV

I had finished putting on my tuxedo and pants, and I was uncomfortable. Luckily, the suits held compartments where I could store my weapons, so it wasn't completely horrible. We would be driving to the party in five minutes and the three girls still weren't ready. It only took me about ten minutes to get ready, but the girls just took their time.

I didn't know where Aureusidus managed to get all of the clothing, but I didn't ask because I knew she wouldn't tell me. She and Divonia knew the inside of the Institution way better than I did. "COME ON WHY DON'T YOU HURRY IT UP! Your boyfriends are at the dance, waiting, and they don't like each other very much!"

"Sorry!" I heard Divonia call. She burst out of the room in a short lightblue strapless dress that shimmered under the light. Aureusidus came following after her in a long pink and really frilly dress. It was the first time I had seen them with their hair down, and I realized it was curly. For some reason I thought they would have had straight hair.

Nadalia came in after, and she looked _beautiful. _She was wearing a dark purple dress that ended mid-thigh, with her hair combed straight down. I must have let out some emotion because the Chackson twins were staring at me weirdly.

"Shall we go?" I ask.

Nadalia's POV

This was the first time I had ever worn a dress and I had to say that I was _hating_ it. I didn't see the point in wearing something so fragile and nice to look beautiful, I always though beauty was something _inside _of a person. "Yes, please, I want to get this over as soon as possible. Dressing up really sucks."

"You said it," Lux agreed. His messy yet still stylish hair was combed neatly and I could tell he was itching to change it back to its original look. I didn't know how many stairs there were to get to the bottom floor, but there were a lot. Once we made our way out I gasped in amazement.

The institute looked like a castle. I recognized my surrounding and I knew exactly where I was, yet were the once crappy abandoned building stood, now was a magnificent freaking castle! "That wasn't there before."

"Well, yes it was. You just couldn't see it." Lux said, "I guess the angels didn't want you to find out about your destiny until now. I'm surprised you can see it well without the Voyance rune, but I guess that's another one of your skills."

"Whoo hoo, I'm special," I say sarcastically. When was the madness going to stop? "So, any of you old enough to drive?"

"Technically, not without an adult supervisor since we are all fifteen," Divonia answered. "Jeremy isn't going with us since he is an adult, but we have cars and we hunt demons for a living so age rules don't really apply to us."

Lux slipped into the drivers seat as the rest of us loaded onto a Ford 2013 Hybrid. Before I could even click on my seatbelt he pressed on the pedal, causing me to lurch forward and nearly kill myself. "You…idiot." I panted, "Why can't the others drive."

Lux grinned and continued to drive, "Because I want to drive, and I know a shortcut." I noticed the evil look he had on his face, and knew that this shortcut was not a regular one.

"What the hell are you planning to do to us?" I ask, knowing I would find out the answer soon enough. He swerved the car around and made his way off the road and into a large grass field, briskly turning left and right to avoid the trees in his way. "Why are you in such a rush!"

Lux doesn't take his eyes off the pathway he is taking to my school, "Because if we take to long, Divonia's and Aureusidus' boyfriends might kill each other!"

"WHAT?"

"They don't get along," Aureusidus answers. "My boyfriend is a werewolf and hers is a vampire."

"Again…WHAT?" I exclaim.

"Vampires and werewolves don't get along just like most fairytales portray," Divonia says. "A lot of the rumors of those tales are true, like silver is bad for werewolves, and sun is bad for vampires. Well…unless you're that Daylighter vampire called Simon Lewis. If you're not, you burn in the sun."

"We're here." Lux interrupts. Even though I had nearly died with his reckless driving, I did have to admit that he got us there in less than half the time we would have with the roads.

"Ewww…I have to see people," I moan.

"Yep, and it _sucks," _Lux says. "Nadalia, meet Bartholomew Soto and Mason Drake."

A hispanic looking guy with brown eyes and black hair walks up to me and takes me by the hand, kissing it, before flashing sharp fangs at me. "Nadalia, that is a lovely name." He is dressed in a tuxedo, but somehow I got a feeling that he wore a tuxedo everyday. "You look absolutely _delicious."_

"So you are Bartholomew. I'm going to take that as a complement," I say, slowly putting away my hand.

The hazel eyed and blond haired boy called Mason pushes Bartholomew aside and shakes my hand, "Nice to meet you. I, at least, aren't stuck in the eighteen hundreds." Bartholomew gave Mason a dirty look, but Mason did have some truth in his words. The way Bartholomew spoke was really old fashioned. Then it came to me. He _was _really old, being a vampire and all.

Bartholomew tightened his fists and moved to punch Mason, who easily ducked his movements and turned to face him. They stared at each other in anger, "I hate dogs, dammit. You smell really bad."

"Oh, I'm so offended," Mason says, "bloodsucker. If only the sun hadn't come down yet you would be burnt to crisp."

Before they could launch at each other in a battle to the death, Aureusidus and Divonia took hand of their boyfriends and said at the same time, "Come on, we have demons to kill."

"Why do the hate one another so much?" I ask Lux.

"It's better not to get involved with the ancient rivalry between werewolves and vampires, the just have never gotten along really well," Lux replied. "We Shadowhunters didn't think much of the Downworlders before Clary Fray told us that we must fight together to defeat Valentine."

"Yes, I remember now." One Downworlder was bind to one Shadowhunter with a rune invented by Clary so they could defeat the demon army created by Valentine. "Is that how Divonia and Aureusidus came to meet Bartholomew and Mason?"

"Precisely," Lux answered. "You catch on quickly. They were bind together and realized they got along pretty well. It was almost unheard of for a Downworlder and a Shadowhunter to be in a relationship but things are changing. We have realized that Downworlders aren't all monsters."

I smiled. "That's good. Although, I have to say that Bartholomew crept me out a little."

"He does that to everyone when they first meet him." I released a breath I didn't know I had been holding in. I guess vampires scared me a little more than I thought they would. "He's one of those vampires that only eats from blood donations, though. He's really a kind person."

I actually found it easier to believe than I thought. Divonia seemed like the type of girl who wouldn't stick around an unfriendly man. "So who's your date, a Fairfolk creature or something?"

"Fey? They really don't have much human emotion; they just play with your feelings. They're only good with each other," Lux answered, "I don't have a date, unlike the two twins I am here purely on business matters."

We walked into the school, which the people didn't even pay attention to the extras that didn't even go to Green Bear High. Entering the school building Lux sniffed the air around us and muttered, "There are only a couple of minor demons present. We should wait for them to come to you, that way we don't raise suspicion. "

Divonia and Aureusidus nodded, and went their separate ways into the school's gym where the dance was being held. There were glittered stars that covered the gym ceilings, sparkling under the disco lights that shone through out the room. It was crowded since my school was big, but I could still make my way around without trouble. "Where did the twins go?"

Lux was still by my side. "The demons might sense us if we are too close together. Spread out, we might be able to stay hidden." I saw a group of people in front of me and tried to turn around but it was too late, and they had seen me. It was Shannon Green, and her stupid group of followers. They bullied me, when they remembered I existed, but I never let it get to me. That didn't mean that I didn't want to avoid them.

They thought I was a shy person, but truth was, I didn't know anyone worth talking to. "HEY! Nadalia! I'm surprised to see you here since I thought you would be at home crying or something for being so pitifully _alone." _Her so called 'friends'laughed along side her. They looked to my right and their eyes widened. "Is…is that your date? He's…he's…_hot."_

They thought I had come here with Lux, and my predictions were right. Lux _was _really attractive even if I didn't care much for looks as much as inner beauty. "Huh? We're just—."

Lux cut me off, and wrapped his arm around my waist, "Yes, this is my date. I'd rather be with her than people like you. I have only seen you for a couple of minutes and I already know you are annoying, psychotic bitches."

That left Shannon speechless. Lux turned on his heel and marched away from the girls he had just dissed, me following after him. "Why'd you do that?"

"Those girls were truly _annoying. _Part of what I said was true. I would much rather be with someone like you than people like _her." _

"Thanks," I said, "They always treat me like crap. I don't know what I did to them, but they just do."

"Maybe they're jealous, as they should be." I expected him to be smiling or something, but he was absolutely serious.

A blond girl in a silver dress walked up to Lux, "Nice tattoos," she flirted. She seemed sincere and like the regular school whore. Lux looked like he was about to tell her to scram before his eyes widened slightly and he pulled out his seraph blade, "Michael!" he bellowed, pointing the blade right to her throat. "Nice try."

**NAT-NAT's advice of the day: Don't be a whore!**

**YAYYY you have been given life long wisdom by me.**

**Until who the hell knows when,**

**Natnatcortizzle!**

**P.S: Do you know what a Canoli is? The food? Some people don't and I thought everyone knew but I was wrong…haha.**


	9. Chapter 9: Illusions and Demons?

**So, I was caught watching anime and reading manga for the fifth time today in study hall.**

**She says next time I'm not doing something useful I'll get a detention. Whatever, her name is Mrs. COCKe. I think I already won that battle.**

**I have no homework, and who says watching anime isn't useful? **

**Wat evs, I'll write instead. NO ONE CAN STOP THE FUNK.**

Luxintenebris' POV

How had I not realized that this girl was a demon until she had approached me? I could sniff out demons usually, literally _sniff _them out, but for some reason I hadn't sensed her. My sister must have gone through great lengths to cloak them so far that _I _couldn't even sense them.

I had to stop referring her as my sister. She was my enemy. She was no family. "Strange how I couldn't sense her."

"How did you notice that I wasn't human?" the demon/woman spits.

"You said I had nice tattoos, when I had them cloaked from the sights of mundane," I reply. "It was just to avoid people asking me of them, but they turned out to be useful in a whole different way. "

I see Nadalia on my right, who is blanching in disgust, "What is that horrible smell?"

The girl suddenly shape shifts into a slimy worm with legs up in the front, opening its mouth to reveal black spines in her mouth. She sinks the spines to my shoulder. It hurts like hell but I know that I'll be fine. "Again, nice try. You're a Drevak demon, but don't think your fast legs will allow you to escape from my grasp."

"There is only one person I know that can withstand my venom. My master, Fatagenes," it says, obviously shocked by the fact that I managed to keep my hold on the demon. "You…it's impossible."

I smile widely, "Too bad you can't tell her yourself that it was her brother, Luxintenebris, who sent you back to your hellish dimension." I dig my seraph blade into its throat, severing its head. I kick its head underneath the school bleachers, hoping it will just look like a decayed sandwhich or something as the time passes by. "Let's go Nadalia, the rest of the demons may actually fight."

"You said 'Drevak' earlier. What type of demon is that?" Nadalia asks.

"It's a tracker demon, messenger for those who summon it, that produces very painful venom through the spines in its mouth. It's probably the demon sent here to find you, so the other demons may be a little tougher to defeat.

Divonia and Bartholomew appear from the shadows, eyes wide in anticipation. "Iblis demons coming our way. I think they are the only ones we have to fight, very well capable of killing unskilled mundanes," Divonia informs.

Mason and Aureusidus appear from behind, with wide smiles on their faces. "These demons are so fun to kill! They're stupid and explode to ashes when they are killed. Fun training for skilled Shadowhunters!" Aureusidus looks very excited. This brought me to smile.

"Now I really want to see Nadalia fight," I say. "Pull out your weapon, Miss Nadalia."

Nadalia's POV

We stood in a circle, back to back facing a group of what could have been nearly a hundred Iblis. They were black and smoky, with bright yellow eyes. I didn't know what all of the chatter of fun was about, these things looked pretty scary. "So, you're saying this should be fun?"

"As long as you don't let them surround you, yes!" Mason answered. He changed form and let out a howl. I jumped back in surprise, although I expected as much from a werewolf.

Bartholomew hissed at his form and then turned to me, "I don't need to change form in order to be strong. Anyhow, these demons insist to surround their prey to cause harm, so it would be down right a tragedy if that were to take place. Onwards and forth we go!"

Aureusidus and Divonia pulled out their what seemed to be assigned weapons, which included Aureusidus' whip and Divonia's bow and arrow, "As if we need these, but let's get this over quickly," they said in unison. "TENEBRIS! Don't start without us!"

Lux had already run into the crowd of demons and was slaying them, one by one in such speed never thought imaginable. He turned his back to the demons, somehow still slashing them without even looking, "Well then hurry up, or there will be none left for you to finish!"

Shadowhunters, werewolf, and vampire all fighting against these demons for _fun, _yet none of my schoolmates seem to notice the commotion happening straight in the middle of the dance. I shrugged my shoulders and tentatively pulled out my seraph blade. It seemed so fragile when no angel was called to it, "Nuriel!" I yelled.

I felt power surge through the weapon, thought this time there was no pain, just heavenly fire that I needed to kill demons. Suddenly, I found myself smiling as well. Maybe this _would _be fun.

I ran into the crowd and smiled as the demon I cut through exploded into ashes.

Minutes passed by and I was getting tired, showered with ashes and dust, but the numbers didn't seem to be thinning. I was still exhilarated but the work was exhausting. "How are you holding up?" Lux asked.

"Well, you know, as well as a mundane can do," I panted. "I didn't think it was possible for so many demons to be here. There has to be a limit to how many she could have brought in here, unnoticed, right?"

Lux's eyes lit up. "You are right!" He gathered the rest of us and told us something that made a lot of sense. "They are illusions. Fatagenes thought this through well. She must have known…somehow…that Nadalia would be protected. Some of these may be real, but most of them are illusions, made to tire us out before the real threat comes to finish the job."

"Is there any way to make the illusions disappear?" Divonia asks.

"It's one of my sister's techniques and she used to scare the crap out of me before. I had to find a way around it. It's pure will. You just have to try to look past it to see the truth. There's no other way." Lux focused intently at the Iblis until I could tell that he no longer saw the demons.

I tried the same, and although it took me longer it was a matter of time before the demons disappeared for me as well, although what I saw was even worse than unlimited Iblis demons. "SPIDERS! GINORMOUS FREAKING SPIDERS! Why did it _have _to be spiders?"

I hated spiders; they were just creepy crawly critters that watch you sleep. "Spider demons, or Kuri. Either way, we have some more demons to kill," Divonia informs me.

Lux rips off his tuxedo to reveal his shirt he wore underneath. He was never planning to stay fancily dressed. "Now this is more like it! There are only twenty, so this should be a piece of cake. Guys, Fatagenes fooled my demon senses, so from now on we expect everything. No trusting sensors, no trusting my skills."

Mason switches back to his human form, clutching his arm, which is bleeding profusely. "Do you mind if I wait a couple of seconds to heal?" he asks, wincing in pain. I didn't know how a wound so big would heal in a couple of _seconds, _but as I watched closely I realized it had already started to heal. I guess it came with the whole werewolf business.

"Yeah, let the puppy take a break while we fight. It's just a scratch," Bartholomew mocks.

"I'll give you _just a scratch," _Mason growls, "Then I'd like to see you kill some mundane to replenish your blood supply instead of healing naturally."

If possible, I swore Bartholomew became even paler, 'I…I don't do that. Not after…" he paused, a look of pain overcoming his face. Divonia took his hand and ushered him away from Mason, who was trying to understand what had just happened.

Lux frowned and turned away from the Downworlders, and back to the oncoming group of spider demons. "If you guys won't kill them, I will." He charged head first into the group of demons, nearly flying in the air, jumping on top of one spider demon to the next, chopping their heads off. I didn't know how I would be able to defeat Fatagenes if Lux was so much stronger than me.

What could I do that these skilled Shadowhunters couldn't?

After debating whether I should face my fear and go into the pit of spiders, I decided if I was going to be strong I needed to learn to fight, and I ran into the crowd of spiders. I slashed my seraph blade into the spider's strong leathery skin. I was glad I was as strong as I had become in the gym, or I doubted I could have pulled my blade out of the spider's shell.

Soon after I ran into the group of spider demons, the rest of our crew followed. We cut through them like weeds until there was none left. I turned to face my school dance, were my classmates were still completely oblivious to the heavy demon killing going on right beside them. "I can't believe they can't see the littlest bit of chaos."

Lux grinned, "Yep. That was you before the angels blessed you. Mundanes are fun to laugh at once in a while."

"Only mundanes can make fun of mundanes, or else it's…what would you call it? Racist? I don't even know."

"I don't know either," Lux replied, "You started the conversation"

"New York." It was the only thing I could think of to say. "Will we go soon?"

"Yes," Lux answered.

"So the institute pays for your flights as well?"

"Flying?" Lux ridicules, "No one said anything about flying." For some reason, I don't think he means riding in an automobile.

"We won't be using normal transportation, will we?" I groan.

"What's isn't normal for you is normal for us," he replies. "We'll be going Shadowhunter style."

**I don't like spiders **_**much, **_**but my sister hates them a lot. She nearly cries every time she sees one.**

**NAT-NAT's advice of the day—See a spider, don't kill it—befriend it.**

**They just want to be loved like everyone else. Except for a Honey Badger. Honey Badger don't care, Honey Badger don't give a shit.**

**Until I'm Inspired For More Writing,**

**Natnatcortizzle**


	10. Chapter 10: New York?

**Let's stands for let us.**

**I like only learned that a couple of days ago.**

"**Let us go to the mall!" Can you just imagine if people talked like that?**

**I also tend to pronounce words like "corridor" wrong. I say cuhridder instead of caurridoor. Idk if you don't understand.**

**I also say wash your teeth. Idk why.**

Nadalia's POV

Lux _still _wouldn't tell me what we were going to travel through. Everyone else agreed to surprise me just to annoy me, and it was working. "Why won't you tell me?" I ask.

"Because you slapped me," Lux replies simply.

"That slap was earned!" I exclaim. It felt like I was waiting for hours in what really were minutes. We headed back into the Institution and walked down the stairs into the basement, were there was a big brass door. "What in the Angel's name is that?"

"Huh, you're learning. We might make a Shadowhunter out of you yet," Lux snorts. He opens the doors and reveals what seems like rippling water, and it was _beautiful._ I had never seen anything like it before. It was the type of thing you wanted to keep on looking at forever and ever. "Voilà! A portal!"

"How do you use this portal thingy?" I ask.

Divonia speaks up, "You just think of the place that you want to be, and you will get there. Very efficient travel, especially when you want to go to Idris. Anyways, we will be meeting up at the bottom of the Empire State building." Without a second glance she walks through the portal and disappears, Bartholomew close behind her. I could swear I saw the Empire State building shimmering slightly in the portal as they entered.

"Is it really that simple?"

"Well…" Aureusidus answers, "If you don't think of your location clearly enough, you will be sucked into who knows where and we will never see you again. Then Fatagenes will take over the world with you out of the picture."

"Oh, well that's great," I groan.

Aureusidus and Mason exit next. Lux laughs, "I wish you luck. Just remember, bottom floor of the Empire State building. " Before I can protest he runs through the portal, leaving me all alone in the Institute.

_I'll definitely get my revenge for this one. _I try to clear my mind, _Empire State. Empire State Building, New York, USA._ I picture it clearly in my mind, eyes closed I walk through the portal.

Luxintenebris' POV

"Do you think it was careless of me to leave Nadalia by herself?" Maybe I was a little careless leaving a mundane to take care of Shadowhunter business but it was funny at the moment.

"Yes. You are a dumbass," both Divonia and Aureusidus reply.

Bartholomew nods, "It was a completely irreversibly reckless decision. Thou make me so nauseous!" His fangs show through and he grimaces, "Goddammit you've made me angry that I even started to speak in old English. Even my fangs came out, I hate it when that happens. What if she doesn't make it through? I'm sorry, but I kind of like a world with nice people in it."

"For once I actually agree with the blood sucker," Mason says. "It was pretty darn irresponsible of you."

"Eh…I can manage," I hear Nadalia say behind me. Everyone seems to be relieved, but the look she is giving me is telling me, _I'll get you for this one. _"So…which way to the New York Institution?"

"Well, we are in Manhattan, and the Institute is in Manhattan, so…I have absolutely no idea," Lux comments.

"What! You mean none of us know where the New York Institution is?" Divonia asks, "Either we are in a rush, or we are just really stupid."

"I think both," Aureusidus says.

Nadalia shakes her head at our stupidity. "Where there are demons, there are Shadowhunters, right? Find out where there is a big gathering of demons and that's where we'll go, even if it's dark and I'm starting to get tired."

"Oh right," I grab her arm and carve a rune that should help her with her tiredness. "Better?"

Instead of getting the praise I was expecting, she frowns, "Next time, warn me when you are going to do that. Steles are sharp and they hurt. But yes, better, thank you."

Bartholomew gazes into the darkness for a minute and then lets out a gurgling noise, "Goddammit now I'm hungry. Shit shit shit shit so many people." Before anyone said anything, Bartholomew was already gone and running into the crowded streets of New York.

"Will that blood sucker be okay?" Mason asks. "Not that I care for him, but I don't want him snacking on anyone innocent."

Divonia finally looses it and snaps, "It's not like _you _haven't accidently killed someone! You two are similar in that way, and you need to stop being on his case all of the time. Back off of him, he's hurting you douchebag!"

"I didn't mean—."

"What didn't you _mean? _You two are the same and all you have to do is admit it!' This time, it was Aureusidus who started to yell. "I don't care about the past and I don't care what your instincts tell you! Just, at least ignore each other if you can't like each other, don't try to bring each other down!"

Mason flinches with every word and he takes off running. Whether it was to run after Bartholomew, I didn't know, but both Aureusidus and Divonia looked as if though they really needed to kill some demons. I sniffed in the air and smiled, "I sense ten demons, and Shadowhunter blood as well, exactly four if I am not mistaken. Yep, two of them are Jace and Clary, I smell the more of the angel's blood in their veins."

"Ugh, let's go." Divonia and Aureusidus mutter.

We walked in silence for most of the way, only talking when we needed to. It seemed that they were really pissed off and could snap at any moment. I did not like it when the Chackson twins got mad. They pinpointed you from every side, each one of them finding a blind spot that the other missed in an argument.

The place I sensed the demons was a bar called _The Puzzle. _It seemed shady, so I knew it was the perfect place for a demon brawl. We walked in through the doors and I led them to where I smelled them the most. Out in the back where the beer was held.

"Right now I constantly am thanking the glamour," Nadalia says. "If it weren't there these mundanes like me would freak!"

"Mundanes like you pick up seraph blades and kill Greater Demons," I say, "Mundanes unlike you sit and cry like babies."

"Um…thank you I suppose."

"You are welcome."

I piercing shriek, followed by voices calling out the name "Isabelle!" reach my ears. A tall and curvy girl with brown eyes and hair is writhing on the floor in pain, with huge holes that the thin like needle teeth in each tentacle of the Raum had made on her leg. "I hate you stupid demons!" Isabelle spits.

A blue-eyed boy who could only be her brother kneels by her side and checks out the wound. "We should get this to…a warlock," he says. Something is obviously bothering him about the mentioning of a warlock.

"Alec, keep on fighting them. It's no bother, really." Isabelle winces. "If we lose to these demons because of you, I swear on the Angel I will kill you."

"Aww, you are such a nice sister," Alec says, "but if we lose I won't be going down without a fight." He pulls his bow and nocks an arrow, completely different from the bow and arrow I was used to seeing Divonia use. His was a regular longbow, but it didn't seem to emit the power that Divonia's did, and neither did the arrows. Her arrows glowed blue when she fired them, his semmed normal.

A girl with cherry red hair and green eyes is standing back to back to a blond boy with golden eyes. He seems to radiate heat when he fought, and I automatically knew that this was Jace. The boy with heavenly fire that passed through his body. The girl to his back was Clary Fray. They were surrounded by eight Raum, with their tentacles lashing towards the two special Shadowhunters. There was one rule when dealing with Raum, and that was to not let them grab you by their tentacles.

The boy wraps his arms around the girl and he _jumps, _twenty feet into the air before gracefully landing on the outside of the circle. "Now this is more like it," Jace declares, before running into the crowd with his seraph blade. Clary soon joins him, calling out "_Sansavi," _before plunging her seraph blade into the heart of a Raum Demon.

I couldn't help but want to join in on the fun. My body shook with excitement as it always did in battle. "_Michael." _I jumped straight in the air and flipped upside down, swinging my seraph blade around in one big sweeping motion. I smiled proudly as five heads of the Raum demons fell to the ground.

Aureusidus joined soon after, holding onto her whip she cut through the demons like butter, leaving only but mangled corpses of demons laying on the floor. Jace glances up in surprise, which I could tell was an expression his face rarely held, and he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Who the hell are you to think that you can steal my fun?"

**Whoooooo Jace awesomness…heehee**

**Nat-Nat's advice of the day: If you want to write a book, just do it. **

**I thought I wouldn't go through with it but I did, now I'm done editing..its 90,000 words.**

**Just need…to rewrite the first five chapters. Yaayyy….**

**Natnatcortizzle**


	11. Chapter 11:Secretly Bonded Downworlders?

**Some asshole stole my laptop and made me lose ten days of editing on my book. I'm pissed and that's why I haven't written in a while**

**It was at Bob Evans, 7:30PM. Saturday March 1, Toledo, Ohio…so if you know anything please tell the cops, or GIVE IT BACK YOU ASSHOLE!**

**Since I have so many characters on this one, and I just want to, this one will be third person.**

Third Person

"So you are telling me that you have a crazy killer sister, with more ambition than Valentine, and more potential than Sebastian, and we have to help you?" Jace sighed. "I was just hoping to take at least a week off my worries, but _no, _that's not going to happen."

"I was going to blow them up," Clary said. "Thanks though, this way we were able to get Izzy to the hospital faster. Simon's probably going to be worried sick when he finds out.."

"Pssh. I could have finished them off in half the time it took him to." Jace scoffed, crossing his arms. He hadn't even been sure if there _was _an Institute in Ohio, much less one with Shadowhunters as skilled as the four that stood before him.

"Do you want to make that a bet?" Lux asked. "You're not the only one blessed by the angels, but enough about us. I need to tell you about Nadalia. She's a mundane, and she was gifted by the angels."

"Mundane?" A look of shock overcame Alec's face. "Then how does she have runes?"

"I thought I explained that quite well when I said she was gifted. She did some things in her past that caught the Angels attention." Lux grabbed Nadalia's hand and pulls her forward. "Meet Nadalia Knight."

Nadalia rolled her eyes. "I don't need you to introduce me, but anyway, I have read so much about you two. You guys must be very brave and famous to have defeat Valentine like that. I don't know how I'll be able to defeat Fatagenes, I don't know my potential, but I think I'll be able to learn here."

"See, I like Nadalia more than you already," Jace smirked. "She actually seems nice and makes a good first impression.

Aureusidus and Divonia who were standing in the back decided to speak up. "Just because you need your ego fed, Nadalia's complements made you happy. Gosh, you are so much like Tenebris in so many ways."

"Me? I'm nothing like him!" Lux exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's a lie," Jace said.

"See, that's were you are wrong," Clary stated.

A pained look overcame Jace's face. "Ouch, that hurt. You hurt my feelings."

"I think everyone's missing the point," Alec said. "Like how this mundane is supposed to save us or how the two blond twins managed to speak at the same time. How about the fact that Tenebris defeated the two demons with such ease? The only other person I've seen do so is Jace!"

"As I said, I could have done so much better," Jace turned away before Lux could reply. Although Lux at first thought it was Jace trying to avoid conversation, he saw Jace stiffen and glare out the window. "Someone's at the door, and they're not welcome. Anyone have any reason why a werewolf and a vampire would be at our doorstep?"

"Well, they are our boyfriends," Divonia and Aureusidus replied.

"Ooh, so you're going that way too," Isabelle smiled and then winced. "I hope you guys got them good. I wasn't able to move but I could hear everything. Is little Jace getting angry?"

"Oh shut up Izzy," Jace grumbled. "You're the younger one, and the one who gets angry easily."

"Hey, I'm the injured one here," Isabelle muttered and turned to Aureusidus. "You, with the gold eyes, can I talk to you for a second."

Aureusidus raised her eyebrow. "Me? Why?"

"Your whip, it's different then mine, but nonetheless it's a whip. Mines really, really rare, but they way ours work are different."

"Mines rare too, enlaced in heavenly fire with hit I make. Not just any Shadowhunter can use it, or they might end up chopping off their own limbs." 

"Mine wraps around my enemies limbs, so I can entrap them or pull them off." Isabelle lifted up her long-sleeved blouse and made a whip visible around her arm, and while it looked similar to Aureusidus' it was completely different.

"I wish I had one like yours, so then I wouldn't have to worry about ruining my clothes."

"I like the way you think," Isabelle said, "I think you and I will get along just fine."

"My sister and I have our ways," Divonia spoke up. "It's how I got my bow to be enlaced with heavenly fire as well. We have connections from our families, and being the last of the Chacksons we get the good weapons."

"Oh, your _that _family," Alec said. "That explains a lot. I didn't know they were still alive, but I guess that's the way things go. I'm never right." A gloomy look crossed his face.

"Umm. I think you guys are forgetting about your friends," Jace chimed in. Peering out the window he could see the Bartholomew and Mason yelling angrily at each other, and ready to pounce. "They should be allowed to come in if they are no threat to us, although by the looks of it they seem as if they could kill each other."

"I'm on it," Nadalia told him, before running out the door. Everyone in the hospital dorm seemed to be ignoring the most important fact that they had Fatagenes to fight, but it wasn't her place to interfere. Even Lux wasn't paying attention, more focused at giving Jace a death stare. The New Yorkers seemed preoccupied with their own personal problems, and seemed to want to avoid trouble, and she couldn't blame them. When she had read over their adventures she understood what would make them not want anything to do with fighting.

By the time she got downstairs and opened up the doors, she was winded. The Institute was the same size as the one in Ohio, but it was still tiring. In front of her were Bartholomew and Mason, and they looked more agitated than usual.

"Do you think I chose to be bonded to you? No one knows about this and it's pissing me off. The pain you make me feel when you are hurt is making me hate you!" Mason yelled.

"Same thing with you, you mutt!" Bartholomew screamed. "I try to be nice to you, but all I see is the things you have done, and it only reminds me of myself. We were bonded as weapons, but were saved by Tenebris who ripped us from our master. That man…not even Divonia or Aureusidus knows our real story! They think we've killed maybe once, but that's…that's far from reality."

Nadalia stood frozen against the door, hearing every last word. She knew there was something more to their hatred for each other, but she hadn't expected this at all. Being so close was making them drift farther apart, and they had a past that not even their close ones knew.

Mason's upper lip moved upward as he gave a deep snarl and changed into form, while Bartholomew hissed and got in a fighting stance. He pulled out a sword that could have belonged to the middle ages and beckoned Mason to come closer.

They ran towards each other, with such speed that could have killed a man with one blow. The closer they came to each other the deadlier the became, and this time it was surely possible that one, or both of them would end up dead, or more dead than they already were.

Claws and fangs extended they launched. "STOP!" Nadalia yelled, knowing it was no use. There was nothing she could do, and all she could do was watch. She closed her eyes for something she knew she wouldn't want to see, and it became quiet. She no longer heard snarls and hisses, or the sound of running. All that she heard was a voice of a man—no—another vampire.

He had both of them held by the collar of their T-shirts, and although he was approximately the same size as them, he had managed to make them stop. He looked like a regular teen, but since his fangs were out, Nadalia knew he was a vampire. He had curly brown hair and brownish-red eyes, with a shirt that read "Keep Calm and Use The Force."

"All I did was to look for Izzy after she went demon hunting, but according to the bar they already won. Lucky for me because I realized I was wearing this shirt, and Izzy doesn't like it when I dress 'nerdy,' even though I know she actually listened to me tell her the whole plot of Star Wars, but you know, she won't admit it even though I found out. So…who the hell are you?"

"You…you're _that _vampire," Bartholomew stuttered. "I'm sorry sir, but can I call you my hero? My name is Bartholomew Soto. I have heard of you and your non-killing ways. Can I, well…can I be your apprentice?"

Mason spat on the ground. "Pssh, another vampire," he muttered, and walked past Nadalia before entering the Institution.

"Apprentice? Like a sorcerer has an apprentice? Jeez, that sounds awesome, but I don't know what I'm supposed to teach you." The vampire shook his head. "I can't be your master or anything but I can teach you whatever you want to know. That still doesn't answer my question."

"We're supposed to save the world," Nadalia said. "I suppose you are a friend of the New York Shadowhunters. I'm a mundane but I got caught up with them."

"Mundane? But you have runes? Are you like Clary or something, although she was a Shadowhunter before everything happened, she just didn't know."

"It's not like that, sir," Bartholomew said. "Not like that at all."

"Come on, let's hurry to the hospital," Nadalia said.

"Hospital, why? Did someone get hurt?" the vampire asked.

"Well, a girl named Isabelle Lightwood did. Wait…you said Izzy before. Do you know her?" Nadalia asked.

What little color the vampire had drained from his face. "Izzy." He dashed up the stairs in his vampire speed, Bartholomew quick at his heels.

_Ugh. No fair. They get the super speed, and I get my mundane legs. I should have taken the agility rune when Lux asked me, but it hurts so I didn't feel like it, _Nadalia thought, running up the stairs while gasping in short breaths. _Even I get tired if I do too much exercise._

Nadalia grabbed on to the handle and pulled, entering the room only a couple of seconds after the vampire. "Izzy? Where is she?" the vampire asked frantically.

"She's right there in front of you, are you blind or something?" Jace asked. "Simon, she's okay. Dude, you're going to kill yourself a second time if you don't calm down."

"So that's what Bartholomew was fussing about," Nadalia said out loud to no one in particular. "This boy is the Daylighter."

**Whoo finally finished.**

**Again, sorry for not writing some more before, SOMEONE STOLE MY LAPTOP**

**Had to pay 200$ for a new one for the school…poopy**

**I love Simon, so freaking much…just…Simon is awesome.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Natnatcortizzle**

**P.S. A great place to watch anime is . Just saying because I love anime!**

**P.P.S. My advice: Only steal after you know the person, so that you know you haven't stolen from a good person. **


	12. Chapter 12: Temple of Fire?

**Sorry if I haven't written in a while, I've been getting caught up with my writing and watching anime.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this if you are.**

**I wrote this during Gym. Yeah…it wasn't a day of exercise for me**

"Nice shirt," Izzy scoffs

"You made me worry and all you can say is nice shirt?" Simon asks, "That's not very nice."

"It's no biggie. I've had way worse, and if I recall correctly you were the one who sacrificed his life to get the sword Glorious." Simon smiles meekly as Izzy pats his head. "I'll be out of here in no time."

"Fine, be that way," Simon says, worry from his face gone even though he was still fidgeting his fingers. "Now, who are those two troublemaking Downworlders and that mundie with the runes?"

"Just how many more people am I going to have to explain my story to?" I ask. "Why don't we just gather them all up in one room so I can explain it all at once?"

"Well this is actually it," Jace says. "If we want to stop Fatagenes with special people as you so call it, then we are the bunch."

"Great!" I exclaim. "My name is Nadalia Knight and apparently I'm supposed to save your world from Lux's evil sister, with the help of you people."

"Don't call her my sister," Lux says grimly. "She's just a nuisance, and she will be dead soon." 

The room turns black and I can't see, as if the life has been sucked out of the room. What was this strong energy that I was feeling…this overwhelming power that took the air from my lungs and plunged me into blackness? I here a voice, and see the shine of two purple eyes. "It all lies in the Temple of Fire. Go there, and find the Flame Katana of The Underworld. Only then, will you move on, Nadalia Farrow Knight."

"Who…are you?" I ask, my voice fading as I feel myself loosing consciousness.

"You don't need to know, you just need to follow. But I will tell you one thing. I am your angel, the angel that found you." The sky lightens up and I can see, I can see everybody crowded around me as I writhe on the floor.

Lux is shaking me awake. "Are you okay? By the Angel Nadalia, what just happened? You just fell to the ground and started to mutter 'Fire extinguishes Darkness, Darkness overwhelms fire. You choose, you choose'." He lowered his tone to a whisper, obviously still untrusting of the new Shadowhunters. "Did it have to do with that strange presence I felt?"

Aureusidus and Divonia lift me up and place me on the bed next to Izzy. "Did you get stung by a demon by any chance?" they ask.

I pull from their grasp and shakily stand up. "Did anyone else feel the extraordinary power that I just felt?"

Everyone in the room shakes their head, all except Mason and Clary. "Maybe because I'm a werewolf and my senses are many times better than everyone, but I felt…something. And whatever it was it wasn't bad, but it made me feel a little bit tired. Some powerful force must have made you feel that way."

"You're not kidding," I say. "Whoever that was, they were really powerful."

"No one is supposed to be able to get in here," Jace says. I could sense the worry in his tone, and so could Clary.

"What if it was someone that was no threat to the institution? Someone so powerful, but only directed to talk to Nadalia?" Clary asks. "Jace, I know you felt it too like I did, I think it was an angel."

"Oh, so you guys know?" That was a relief. "The person who called on me said that they were the angel that found me. I don't know what that means, but I think I should follow his instructions."

"Instructions?" everybody asks in unison.

"Go to the Temple of Fire," I say. "Anyone know anything about the Temple of Fire?"

Luxintenebris' POV

_Temple of Fire? _I thought that five years ago would have been the last time that I heard of that place. That place was the same temple in which my sister sought. The one she had done everything for. The weapon that she had searched for ever since I was five and she was ten years old was in that temple. Flame Katana of The Underworld.

I always remembered her as the ideal sister through my childhood. She was nice. She was my idol. I wanted to be just like her. Never did she tease me like older siblings would, she always tried to help me become better. She had been the best Shadowhunter that everybody looked up to…and that everybody expected me to be…but Fatagenes was the only one who talked to me as if I was my own person.

Not just the next Fatagenes. She saw me as Luxintenebris.

Her need to find the Temple of Fire had enlarged over the years; it was all she did…all she could do. I never did know where she found out about the temple but I always believed it to be a legend. When she was fifteen she still couldn't find it…and that was when that day happened.

I didn't know she'd take it that far. _How can someone be so evil? How can…? _Nadalia shakes me by the shoulders until I stop thinking about her, but I still see the drawings of the Temple of Fire clearly inscribed in my brain. "Lux, I think it's my turn to ask…are you okay? You went a little pale there for a second," she says.

"Little paler than I myself," Bartholomew adds.

"You look worse than I did after getting hit by that fucking demon," Izzy pipes in.

"Do you know what she was talking about?" Alec asks me.

"Pack your bags," I say, plastering on a fake smile to cover up the fright that keeps on bubbling up. Not that I wasn't ashamed to admit it, but I didn't want to worry anyone else. How would we beat Fatagenes? "We are going to Japan."

**I know this is short compared to my other stories, but my mind kinda blocked.**

**Then I came up with an idea.**

**Nat-Nat's advice of the day: Don't watch anime until five in the morning if you have school…it makes you tired….**

**Natnatcortizzle**


	13. Chapter 13: We All Have Our Secrets

**Sorry for taking so long, guys. I tried a week ago and it wouldn't load**

**I used 8 of the OC's. The others will be in the next chapter or two, and I'll switch back and forth, until they meet. **

**I hope you like how I portrayed them!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, I'd be rich. I can't even by myself a ramen noodle cup.**

Dianna Fairthorne's POV

Man, working for Fatagenes sure was tiring. Not only was I separated from my family, but also I had to work with some _really, really, _annoying people. Then again, I never did get along well with humans. I lived to kill demons. I am a hunter. I live and breathe the hunt.

As long as Fatagenes promised she would rid the world of demons, I would continue by her side. I loved to kill those beasts.

My father had died at their hands, leaving my mother, husbandless, and my four brothers, fatherless. I used to live in New Orleans, but now I was in Japan. I had left the institute there after Fatagenes had found me, and told me of my destiny. She hadn't told me _what _we were looking for exactly, but it was in Japan.

Jade Farrowspear was nervously clutching her emerald-green necklace, and muttering quietly under her breath. Something about a hot boy sitting at the table across from us. "Hey, do you mind? I'm trying to keep an eye out for demons," I say, taking a swig of my _sake, _which in Japan, means alcohol. Shadowhunters don't care about underage drinking, and I was 16.

"Shut up, Dianna," Jade says, blue eyes glancing up at me in hatred. "I know you are just here to get drunk, and since we are undercover, you must find it so much easier."

Jeez, Jade was annoying. She had jet-black hair that ran down her back, and she was really sarcastic. I only withstood her because _both _of her parents had died in front of her, and because she can move things with her mind. It's that freaky necklace of hers that keeps me from unleashing the ax from my back and chopping her head off. People didn't call me the "Axe Murderer" for nothing.

"Who is that boy?" I ask, though I don't really care. He had golden, blond, messy hair, but it was short in length. He looked like the typical jock, not especially attractive, but he definitely wasn't ugly. And that guy was _tall. _About 6'6'' if I had anything to say about it.

This time, it's Gray Winter who speaks up. It's been told her parents had a sense of humor. "That's Andrew Hatter, our new recruit. He's sitting with Jess Terry and Kelly Braden, whom are also new recruits. Wilhelm Clive is _somewhere. _I dunno. All orphans." She then quieted down. Gray never spoke, and when she did, usually sass came out of her mouth. Her older sister of seventeen, Blue Winter, was always at Gray's side, watching over her in a motherly way, but speaking even less then Gray. They were here; they killed demons, and followed Fatagenes around everywhere. At least Gray did, Blue seemed more resentful. Blue should hide it better, though, because if I won't tell Fatagenes, someone will. I only pretend to be cruel. Most of the times.

Gray Winter was the one of us who never, ever smiled. She had straight, white-blond hair, usually held up in a messy braid, which reached her mid-back, and dark gray eyes She had a thin structure, and plump lips that were always frowning. I guess you could call her pretty, but since she never smiled, I wasn't sure what to make of her. Her sister, blue had wavy blond hair, mostly kept up in a messy ponytail, reaching three inches below her shoulders. Her eyes were…ice blue (not much of a surprise there)

"I see that pattern too many times here," Jade speaks up angrily. "Orphans, in this world…too many times..."

Andrew Hatter's POV

Why was Jade staring at me from the other table? Oh well, I should go talk to her. She seems nice. I think. Maybe we'll become friends. Maybe…maybe she knows where Annie is.

Why had she gone missing? I had lived a normal life, four siblings, of simple names. Benny, Jack, Maggie…and Annie. She was the middle child and one day she was gone. I searched. And I searched. And Fatagenes promised me she'd help me find her. She was my only worry right now, but I'm taking a break. To work for Fatagenes.

So she can find my sister.

"Hey, Mister warlock," Kelly Braden says, electric blue eyes staring at me in question. She had tan skin, and her smooth blond hair was lined with purple and blue streaks. But what I had always wondered was where she got her scar. The one that ran from the corner of her right eye, to her right ear. She noticed me staring, and adjusting her leather jacket, she gave me a rude stare. Then, her face went back to normal, and she continued talking. "You gonna stare out into space forever, or are we going to meet those four. Why don't you make them fly over here?"

"We'll go there soon." I say. "Just let me finish my appletini. You know my magic isn't that great, as I am really eighteen years old. Just eighteen. Not because I look eighteen. I can shoot my bow well though, but I don't want to kill those girls. They are our partners now. As I said, please let me finish my appletini."

"Could you be more childish?" Jess Terry asks me coolly. "Appletini. Really? Jeez." Jess glared at me, her golden brown eyes judging me from top to bottom. Like she blamed me for all of her troubles. Like she blamed me for never knowing her parents, and floating around from house to house. But that was Jess. Skilled with Stiletto daggers, and very, very dangerous.

The large scar on her arm proved it. Demons had done that to her. She hated them Fatagenes promised a world of peace. Where no one died. Where no one hated. One where I would find Annie. So many scars, and though theirs were outer, mine were inner.

Wilhelm Clive appears from the shadows and stalks quietly to our table. His eyes were cold ice blue, completely in contrast to his straight black hair, that reached his ears, but was always messy. He has a thin face, sinister looking, and handsome, but he was _scary. _Oh yeah, and he is 675 years old. Vampire.

He's dressed in mostly black, in a leather jacket, leather gloves, and black skinny jeans, but his shirt is purple. I never new why. "Wilhelm, you got a little something on your face."

"Oh." He says, wiping the blood of his face. "Just snacking on some random bar skank. She's dead now. Bye, bye, no one loved you. But what can I say, her blood was _delicious."_

"Can't you ever feed without killing?" Kelly asks.

"But what fun would that be?" Wilhelm rebukes. "I have to drain them completely, or else the precious blood goes to waste. How about you give me a little taste?"

"Not even in your dreams, bloodsucker," Kelly replies. 

"Maybe I'll rip out your throat," Wilhelm says nonchalantly. "Do you like my sharpened nails? It's just what I use them for."

"Enough!" I bark. "Wilhelm, calm down. You already ate."

"Are you sure, Mr. I-call-myself-a-warlock?" Wilhelm says darkly.

"Yes. Your not the only one with sharp nails." I say, but I don't remove the glamour from my hands. My nails are talons, but no one really knows. The only thing I _am _good with is glamour, and bows and arrows.

"Should we go meet them?" Jess says, pulling her ponytail tighter. Her hair was dirty-blonde, and always up. She was pretty, her roundish face making her look cute. But she was always so cold. So secretive…so…sassy.

The girl I know is called Dianna Fairthorne is staring at me, with her purple eyes. Purple. Unlike my poop-brown colored eyes, as I like to call them. Because it is what Annie called them.

Dianna had dark brown hair, which would have been mistaken with black, if I didn't always pay close attention to detail. She had a button nose, and a heart-shaped face, medium eyelashes, and her mouth is a bit bigger than average. I notice these things, but that's just because that the way I am. And she looks dangerous, but nice, but ready to kill a demon. "Okay, let's go, before they come to us."

"This isn't going to go well," says Wilhelm, the pessimist of our group.

"Well let's go. One of them probably knows what our mission is, so lets ask," Kelly says. "Besides, I hope to make some friends. I haven't had that in a while. Ever since…never mind."

I noticed the change in Kelly's mood, but I didn't ask why. Every one of us here had our secrets. Some were known, and some were unknown. Only Fatagenes knew it all. And she would help us. She _had _to.

**TADA! Hope you liked it. **

**Here are some Haikus I made up…lol**

**What once were good homes,**

**Are now war-torn filled houses,**

**Apocalypses.**

**Blood soaking the floor,**

**Brains spilled out on the terrain,**

**Cannibalism.**

**I hate poetry**

**Why the fuck does it exist**

**Goddammit haikus.**

**Open up heaven.**

**Food, Bacon, and Nutella.**

**Refrigerator**

**Natnatcortizzle**


End file.
